North Vision Song Contest 1
North Vision 1 North Vision Song Contest or NVSC for short, will begin in June. The contest will be held in Budapest Hungary Submissions for NVSC are open today. You can pm me, Lynxes21, your country on Youtube or go to ovsc.proboards.com and submit your country there Rules 1. One must choose a country that is in Europe but, if the country was in Eurovision, It can enter North Vision. 2. If one chooses a country, they will have it for 10 editions then they will have the option to switch nations with another user. 3. One must choose a broadcasting host. For example, Magyar Television Company (MTC) is the broadcasting host for Hungary. 4. The song MUST be published after 2000 and no covers are allowed to enter! 5. Kosovo is not allowed to enter but Albania can borrow songs from Kosovo. 6. Have fun and don't cheat :) How to choose your entry 1. One can choose their artist internally 2. One can host a national selection (Recommended) Internal Selection 1. If one chooses an artist internally. One cannot reveal their song immediately. Example, Hungary internally selects Gigi Radics to represent them. DO NOT REVEAL the song she will sing. Maybe one week later, one can say, Gigi Radics will sing the song "Over You". Then the selection will be done. 2. Musicians such as Lady Gaga and other American musicians cannot be selected internally. They must enter a national selection. This also applies to musicians that have roots in a country rather than being from there. Example, Ivi Adamou's mother is Bulgarian. In order for Ivi to represent Bulgaria, she must be in a national selection. This rule applies for all countries except if they are in the borrowed countries list. National Selection 1. A user can also host a national selection. The user can choose how many entries, how many heats or they can select an artist and have three songs they can sing. 2. A user can also have an open selection which means that other users can submit songs to the national selection or the user can choose all the songs in the national selection 3. If a song competes in a national final, they cannot compete or represent another country with that song for 2 editions. Example, Gigi Radics came in second with the song Over You. This song cannot represent or compete in a final until NVSC #4. But, Gigi Radics can represent Hungary with a different song the next edition. Gigi can represent Hungary in NVSC #2. 4. Switzerland has a unique value to this contest! Any non European musician can represent Switzerland. Example, Kesha can represent Switzerland. There are some conditions though. In order for this rule to Apply, one must host a national selection with 50% of the musicians be Swiss. Also, Any foreign artist must sing in French, German, Italian or English. Countries that can borrow 1. will be one country rather than 4! North Vision Entrants Semi-finals Final Category:Eurovision Category:Lynxes21 Category:List of Song Contests